Looking for Lies
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: When Wally started dating Roy, Robin didn't take it well, not that he showed it. Robin thought it was going to be a quick and over relationship, but when Wally returns to Mt Justice with a silly grin, Robin knows he has to 'take care' of Roy. Yandere!Rob


Fire: Here's my contribution to the YJ anon Meme.

**Warnings**: **Blood, gore, torture, manipulation, psychopathy, and Yandere!Robin**

Fire: This is not for the feint of heart.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a stare down between Roy and Robin. Roy couldn't explain it, but there was something decidedly unnerving about the thirteen year old standing in front of him. Call him geek, or a fanboy but Roy's 'Spidey Sense' was tingling. Not that he was going to let it show to the child. The red head got the feeling that the smaller boy would only get a kick out of that, so the older boy forced down a shudder. It could also be that right at this moment Lose Control was playing on his computer. Not the most comforting of songs.<p>

"You've been spending a quite a bit of time with Wally as of late." The dark haired boy finally spoke.

Roy rolled his eyes. As much as he liked the kid, he didn't have the time to deal with a jealous child. The foreboding feeling faded away. "Yes, Robin. That's what happens when you start dating someone, you spend a lot of time with them. You'll understand when you get older."

Robin smiled and indulgent sort of smile and shook his head. Roy, thinking their confrontation was over began to turn away, but when the boy tisked at him Roy kept his eyes on the boy as the older boy got ready for patrol.

"That wasn't the right answer." Suddenly that nasty niggling feeling came back tenfold. "You have one more chance to redeem yourself," the possible rang in his ears. Roy couldn't help but think this was going to end badly no matter what. "Have you slept with Wally?"

A flush of deep red colored Roy's face. "I don't think that's any of your business, Robin."

"On the contrary my dear archer," the boy gave a slightly off kilter giggle. "If it has to do with Wally, then it most definitely is my business. And by your answer, I'd say you failed my little questionnaire."

The small boy gave a truly sympathetic smile that sent Roy's blood cold. He turned to leave quickly, but the moment his back turned to the dark haired boy Roy's face made friends with the floor. His head throbbed and his thoughts dazed. Who was this? It couldn't be Robin. Not the mischievous fun loving little boy that they all knew. Little Robin didn't go around hitting people in the back of the head because he was jealous. The red head could still hear the small boy through his daze, however.

"Now I'm officially whelmed. We can't have you getting away. No, no, no the aster just would be in that." A chill ran down Roy's spine at those words. This was Robin. Roy didn't know anyone else who used words in the like of 'aster' and 'whelmed'. He struggled to get up, but was quickly pushed back onto the ground, his bow roughly being pulled off his shoulder at the same time.

This time Roy landed on his back. He could see the slightly crazed look that should have no place on a boy so young and it scared him. The boy weighed Roy's bow in his hands. "This is much better for smashing bones. Though why _you_ have a bat baffles me." And then the bow was raised above the boy's head and brought down hard against the older boy's left shin. The red head grunted with pain as he felt his bones crack. The process was repeated for the other leg.

Suddenly there was a knock at Roy's door, but before the older teen could even think of calling out the music on his computer was turned up louder. Roy could only curse himself now for getting such good speakers for the damn hunk of junk. A look to the young boy now next to his computer showed Roy only a psychotic grin.

"Wouldn't want anyone interrupting our fun now?" but then a phone rang. An annoyed scowl crossed Robin's face. "All of these distractions are killing the aster."

Robin picked up the cell phone from Roy's bed and found a text from Wally. 'R u home' was all it said. "Looks like our little slut has come to see his cheating boyfriend."

"Wally's not a **slut**!" Like any good boyfriend Roy was quick on the defense of his boyfriend.

"But you're not denying that you're a cheater?" A nasty little smirk took form on the small boy's face.

"Of course I'm not a cheater." The nasty smirk never left the younger's face. The moment the music faded a bit Robin brought Roy's bow down upon his already broken shin. Not wanting to give the small boy the pleasure of hearing his victim, Roy didn't scream, but he did let out an audible cry.

Robin then crouched down, just outside of Roy's reach. A triumphant smirk colored his boyish features. "Who do you think he's going to believe now? Me, of whom he known for years, or an **older** boyfriend he's only had for three months?" The dark haired boy's face twisted in an unsightly sneer at the word 'boyfriend'. "After all, you can't have had sex enough in just three months that he'd know the differences in a pleasured cry and a pained cry."

And then Roy remembered the knock at his door just minutes earlier. "How do you know it's Wally?"

"Because I know him better than anyone." With that Robin walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Roy let out a frustrated, pained groan, before dragging himself over to the door Robin had just walked out of. The handle turned, but wouldn't budge.

* * *

><p>Fire: Hope you can't wait for the next part.<p> 


End file.
